Experimental comparisons of several methods to increase diffusion of innovative practices among community mental health centers. Both written and interpersonal techniques are used. Written techniques include the following: (1) Source Book of Programs: Community Mental Health Centers - a collection of approximately 300 descriptions of innovative, effective practices in mental health centers. (2) Planning for Change - A pamphlet listing factors to consider in introducing change. The factors are based on the A VICTORY model. (3) Innovations - Highlights of Evolving Mental Health Services - A user-oriented magazine facilitating the dissemination of innovative programs and techniques in the mental health field. Interpersonal techniques include: (1) Consultants visits. The consultants are members of the National Council of Community Mental Health Centers and assist center staff in considering the change process and in implementing new programs. (2) Expense-paid site visits. These visits enable selected staff members to travel to a neighboring center in order to observe a program first-hand and then bring the information back to the home center.